When moving from a service area of a base station (eNB1) to a service area of another base station (eNB2), a mobile communication terminal (MB) such as a cellular phone is able to switch between the base stations by performing so-called handover processing. Such a mobile communication terminal searches for another base station, during handover (HO), by searching for communicable frequency channels by means of a frequency search using an RF synthesizer built into a radio circuit (RF) of the mobile communication terminal, and connects to the other base station.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-234720